conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Austrian Federation
'- Currently inactive -' The Austrian Federation (full Federal Republic of Austria) (german: Die Österreiche Föderation or Bundesrepublik Österreich, slovenian: Avstrijska Zveza or Zvezna Republika Avstrija) is a consociational federal republic in central Europe. It borders both the Fourth Reich and the Czech Republic to the north, New Lyon and Lichtenstein to the west, La Lega and Croatia to the south as well as Hungary and Slovakia to the east. History Until 2000 Until the worldwide economic crisis, Austria was one of the ten richest countries in the world in terms of the GDP, due to highly-developed industry and international mass tourism. For more information: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria The Big Economic Crisis As former Germany was the main trading partner of Austria, its economy crashed simultaneously with Germany's. In aprile 2001 the Austrian government under the Chancellor Wolfgang Schüssel paused all economic connections to Germany, hoping that new worsenings could be prevented. But in fact that was the non-volitional death blow for Austria how it was. The economy crashed instantly due to lack of income (mainly the tourism industry broke apart). The government resigned definitely in october 2001 and handed the power to the several municipalities. Founding of the Federation In january 2002 first municipalities around Innsbruck banded together to refound a federal system allowing better political and economic connections. In 5 months the other municipalities of whole Austria decided to join that federation. The german-speaking South Tyrolean municipalities joined the federation in february and march 2002, the neighboring municipalities in Trentino in march 2002. On 23th june 2002 the Austrian Federation was proclamed by Thomas Kosza in Vienna. The first Federal Parliament was elected during the following week. Annexation of Slovenia In former Slovenia, the political situation was even worse than it was in Austria. The country had fallen into deep corruption, especially in the south, where Anton Beško ruled as warlord. After the proclamation of the Austrian Federation, many Slovene municipalities were interested in joining Austria. Heads of this movement were Viktor Mačič and Petra Rozak. In January 2003 the Federal Parliament passed a referendum in northern Slovenia asking for volition to join the AF, with the outcome that these northern Slovene municipalities became members of the AF. Anton Beško has seen his power decreasing and decided to go into exil in La Lega. Subsequently a second referendum was passed by the Federal Parliament with the outcome that even southern Slovenia now belongs to Austria. Government The Government of the Austrian Federation is a kind of consociational democracy, i.e. parties of all political spectra are represented in both the Federal Parliament (Föderalparlament) and the several regional Landesparlamente (Sing. Landesparlament) in every Bundesland, and the aim of the government is finding a solution representating the opinions of all parties. Role of the Representatives The three Represantives (due to the number also called Triumvirate) are, as the name says, the represantatives of the Austrian Federation. They are voted by the citizens, the Landesparlamente and the Federal Parliament out of the three most powerfull parties represented in the Federal Parliament. They can introduce a draft bill, but are not able to enact or repeal a law. They have to confirm the Federal Court of Justice (Föderalgerichtshof) and can veto the decisions of the defense secretary. Also they are the only ones allowed to suspend the secretatries voted by the people. Role of the Federal Parliament The Federal Parliament builds on the one hand the legislative branch being valid for the whole Federation. The allocation of its 100 seats is made up of the proportional representation (at least 3%) of all parties represented in the Landesparlamente, that means that there aren't particular elections being valid only for the Federal Parliament. Its tasks are suggesting and partly passing laws (for passing laws the agreement of the Landesparlamente and the citizens are necessary, too) as well as suggesting the secretaries (Minister) and appointing the Föderalgerichtshof. Besides that, it also builds the main executive in such a rate that a particular head of state or governemt does not exist because the three representatives are working hardly actively, but passively by suggesting. Therefore its structure is partly similar to the Roman senate or the first soviets in the USSR. The seat of the Federal Parliament is the Föderationshaus in Vienna. The Landesparlamente The several regional Landesparlamente in every Bundesland have the same functions as the Federal Parliament has, but their decisions are valid only for the particular Bundesland, so they can suggest and partly passing laws (a referendum asking the citizens is needed, too) being valid for the particular Bundesland as well as suggesting the regional secretaries (Landesminister) and appointing the Regional Court of Justice (Landesgerichtshof). Their buildup is different, though: Every citizen being 16 years old and having an Austrian passport can offer himself/herself as a candidate running for represantive of the particular municipality in the particular Landesparlament during the elections, but he/she needs at least an election result of 10% voted by the citizens of the municipality he/she is native of; a membership in a party isn't needed for joining a Landesparlament, but often recommended because of financial support. The Ministries There are two types of ministries, the Federal Ministries (Föderalministerien) and the regional Landesministerien being valid only for the particular Bundesland. Their buildup though is the same: After the first elections when the several representatives in the Landesparlamente have been voted, the Federal Parliament ratified and the three Representatives declared, all parties represented in a parliament with at least 7% have to nominate 13 candidates each running for secretary of either one of the 13 Föderalministerien (as a party represented in the Federal Parliament) or one of the several Landesministerien (as a party only represented in a Landesparlament). These candidates have to campaign again and after 2 months second elections are held and the winners are inaugurated. During the hustings the old secretaries are still in office. Category:Regions